


Vacation at a Lake

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [3]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: But it's still cute, Camping, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Swimming in a Lake, Vacation, Vacation for all, all the egos, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Wilford convinces Dark that they all need to take a vacation and invites the septic egos to join them.Cute little one shot :3





	Vacation at a Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Pool noodle is such a funny word to write

Dark was in his office working on his computer when someone kicked the door open with a slam.

“Dark, my buddy ol’ pal, have I got an idea for you!” Wilford smiled widely, ignoring Dark’s glare.

“If you broke the door again, I’m going to make you fix it along with everything else in this house.” Dark said flatly.

“Don’t be so dark, Dark.” Wilford chuckled as he put a hand on Dark’s shoulder. “I think you’ve been working too much.”

Dark let out an annoyed huff before turning to the monitor and continued typing.

“And I still have work to do, and so do you, so tell me why you’re here so we can both get on with it.”

“You’ve obviously been working too hard, and a lot of us need a break, which is why I planned a vacation for us!” Wil smiled.

Dark paused and turned his head slowly to look back at Wil, frowning.

“Did you not here anything I just said.” Dark deadpanned.

“You’ve been holed up in this office for a week, and everyone else has been working their bums off as well, I think we all deserve a nice break.” Wilford continued.

“We’ve been working for a reason, Wil, we can’t just stop everything to go on a vacation, and we can’t exactly go to the humans’ world without covering ourselves.”

“Don’t be silly, I’ve already got it covered. We’ll all be going to a nice part of a secluded forest that has its own beautiful lake and camping area along with a nice cozy cabin that we can all fit in if someone isn’t feelin’ the camping spirit.” Wil smiled, moustache curving with the motion.

“You want us to go camping?” Dark said plainly.

“And it won’t be just us, I invited the septic egos as well!” Wilford threw his arms up for emphasis.

Dark pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

“This isn’t another excuse to hang out with Jameson, is it?” 

“What? No.” Wil said quickly. “If I wanted to only hang out with JJ, I would’ve left without ya.”

“As interesting as the idea is, we still have work to do, so if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back to that… alone.” Dark replied.

“Check your email, pal.” Wil smirked, causing Dark to quirk an eyebrow up as he checked it.

He found a new message from Wil there, and when he opened it, he found the entire week’s worth of work there, filed together neatly and looking rather organized for Wilford’s style. On the bottom, he also found a note from Google saying that he read through all of it and can confirm that it is all correct.

Dark was genuinely surprised, not expecting Wilford to have actually done all of this, and heard Wil chuckle.

“I suppose… if you don’t like the idea.” Wil said with a hint of triumph in his voice. “I can go tell Anti that you didn’t like his idea for our vacation to be at the lake.”

Dark rested his elbows on the desk and laid his head down on his hands.

“Fine, we can go.” Dark sighed.

“Great!” Wil cheered. “Everyone already has the stuff they’re bringing packed, so you’re the last one! Chop chop!”

 

Dark sat underneath the shade of a large tree, in a spot that allowed him to keep an eye on everyone, but it also gave him his own sense of solitude. Google, Bing, both of the doctors, Host, Marvin, and Jackieboy were all sitting around the campfire area. Google and Marvin were tending to the barbeque setups that were there, cooking hamburgers and hotdogs, while the others were munching on some chips. Everyone else was playing in the lake.

Chase found a tire swing by the lake and started to get everyone to make jumps into the water. Wilford started scoring everyone as they made flips and exaggerated stunts off of the tire. JJ made a cannonball and intentionally splashed Wil in the face, to which Wil scored a 0 for being mean. The Jims were swimming around underneath the waters, popping up unannounced next to people to try to spook them, though they swam away quickly when they bumped into Anti.

The playing went on for a while like that, and Dark brought a book to keep himself occupied for the day. Google called everyone over when the food was done, and they all sat together at the tables there, save for Dark who stayed at the tree, and after they were done eating, the egos who were in the lake raced back to it together.

Dark was about to go back to his book when someone walked up to him. He looked up to see Anti standing over him and smirking.

“What’s the matter, Darky?” Anti asked playfully. “Water too scary for you?”

Anti put his hand on his hip, sticking his hip out to the side and causing the swim shorts to stretch tightly to the movement. He was wearing nothing else, giving Dark a full view of his light chest and abs, water dripping down his skin until they disappear at the line of the shorts, low enough to see the beginning of the v for his waist.

Anti’s smirk grew when he noticed Dark staring and made a show as he swayed his hips to walk over closer to him and leaned down, placing a hand on Dark’s shoulder.

“The lake is pretty big, Darky, I’m sure we can have a little fun together there.” He winked.

Dark made a bored face, only causing Anti to laugh and grab onto his hand to pull him up from the ground. He led Dark over to the wooden cabin and threw swim shorts at him, leaving no room to argue as he made Dark change out of his suit, complaining that it was a vacation and he shouldn’t dress so formally.

When Dark finally changed, Anti dragged him back over to the lake as Wilford hollered and made wolf whistles at him.

Anti swam with Dark for a little bit, teasing him under water and occasionally jumping on his back to wrestle with him in the lake. When they went below the surface out of sight, Anti would peck his lips until bubbles escaped from his mouth and they floated back up.

Chase brought a giant inflatable beach ball and threw it into the lake for everyone, and they split into two teams to start playing volleyball with a pretend net. They got a few rounds with the ball in the air for a long time, although one of the streaks ended when Dark was able to get the beach ball and used more force than necessary to send it spiraling towards Wilford and hitting him brutally in the face.

Wilford gave him a score of -10 for that.

It started getting late, a lot of the egos leaving the lake to go sit by the fire that the Host and Jackieboy managed to start and made s’mores.

Anti brought one of the flimsy pool noodles back to the lake to share as Dark and he floated on their backs together in the lake. Anti was half turned sideways as he rested his head against Dark’s arm that was holding onto the noodle, rubbing Dark’s torso slowly as his fingers danced across the skin.

“Mmm, I wish I could see you shirtless like this more often.” Anti hummed. “Oh wait, I do.” He added with a smirk, earning a swat from Dark.

Anti started tracing the lines of Dark’s abs, humming in contentment as they floated gently with the small currents of the lake. The clouds cleared above them as stars lit up the sky, adding a peaceful setting as they looked up at the night.

Anti’s hand dipped slightly below Dark’s shorts, thumb rubbing against the start of his thigh, and kissed Dark’s neck.

“No one’s looking.” He hummed as he slipped another finger below the band. “We can have some fun now.”

Dark made a content hum but grabbed Anti’s wrist and moved it back up to his chest instead.

“Later.” He said simply. “I’d rather not do that in the open when the others are in eyesight.”

“Boring.” Anti huffed but lightly ran his fingers across Dark’s chest instead.

After it had gotten past midnight, Wilford walked over to the water’s edge and called out to them.

“Hey, lily-pad-lovers, get those lovely abs over here because Host is about to tell scary stories!” Wil yelled before returning to the others at the campfire.

“Lily pad lovers?” Anti questioned.

“I’m more concerned about the abs part.” Dark huffed.

“Too bad for them, ‘cause I’m going to be puttin’ a shirt back on you when we get out of here.”

“I was going to do that anyway.” Dark informed as he started swimming towards the shore with Anti.

Once they got out of the lake, they switched out of their swimming shorts and put on nice sweats, Dark choosing to put his dress shirt back on though Anti wore a hoodie.

Wilford pouted when he found that they were wearing more clothes, still wearing swim shorts himself, but let it go when Dark picked up the beach ball.

They all made a circle around the fire, Anti sitting next to Dark and leaning against his side as Host began his story.

“It was a shadowy night, just like this; the chilling air causing all that it touched to shiver as leaves rustled and cracked with its force and the lake bent with the powerful momentum. A group of campers sat around the fire, blissfully unaware of the terror that lurked just beyond the towering trees as an owl sang a requiem…”

“Here we go.” Anti whispered as he linked his fingers with Dark’s hand, joining in with everyone who began to visualize the Host’s tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked the story, and I'd love to hear what you guys think! ^^
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
